themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Sage
Wild Sage is the first song on the album Get Lonely. An unfinished music video for it was made by Rian Johnson and is viewable on his Vimeo. Lyrics I leave the house as soon as it gets light outside Like a prisoner breaking out of jail And I steal down to business fifteen-five-oh-one Like I had a bounty hunter on my tail And somebody stops to pick me up But he drops me off just down the block And along the highway where the empty spirits breathe Wild sage growing in the weeds Walked down the soft shoulder and I count my steps Headed vaguely eastward, sun in my eyes And I lose my footing and I skin my hands breaking my fall And I laugh to myself and look up at the skies And then I think I hear angels in my ears Like marbles being thrown against a mirror And along the highway where unlucky stray dogs bleed Wild sage growing in the weeds And some days I don't miss my family And some days I do Some days I think I'd feel better if I tried harder Most days I know it's not true I lay down right where I felt cold grass in my face And I hear the traffic like the rhythm of the tides And I stare at the scrape on the heel of my hand 'Til it doesn't sting so much and until the blood's dried And when somebody asks if I'm ok I don't know what to say And along the highway From cast-off innumerable seeds Wild sage growing in the weeds Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"I've been puzzled by the few things that people have had to say about this next song, so I'm just going to violate my own policy and tell you explicitly what it's about. And I am telling the truth. Sometimes people say, 'Oh, he lies when he describes his songs.' That's not true either. It may seem like a lie now, but give it a couple of years. But this is true, that the fellow who narrates this song, uh, is losing his grip on things as they are. He's going insane, as they would put it. And so that's why he feels like he does. He hasn't lost anybody or anything like that. Uh, he suffers from a sort of solitude that most of us, uh, thank God, can only really imagine, uh, so, I wrote this for a lot of people that I used to work with, and whom I think of from time to time. It's called 'Wild Sage'." -- 2006-08-22 - Amoeba Music - San Francisco, CA *"We will rule benevolently. We offer real change. The Darnielle/Vanderslice ticket. Other people who are running for public office are fond of saying that they don't mean to do politics as usual, but they're politicians, so, right out the gate you know that they can't really be telling you the honest truth about that. John and I are musicians. We don't know jack about politics, so we feel that we can be the best public servants you can have. John's out on tour right now also. That means he can't fuck shit up with the economy and shit, 'cause he's got other shit going on. That's the substance of our campaign speech this year. It's a very low-key campaign because we don't expect to win, and unlike other people, we don't believe in pouring money into a campaign once you've been eliminated. You should just go home. inaudible This is a song about somebody whose more general campaign has failed." -- 2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *"This is a song about mental illness, and how it can be hard to cope sometimes when you don't feel like people understand what's going on with you and it's called 'Wild Sage'." -- 2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *"When people say 'Play whatever you want to play!' well, I always want to play this one." -- 2013-06-17 - Lincoln Hall - Chicago, IL Things Referenced in this Song * Business 15-501 is a road in Durham, North Carolina. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2006-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2006-06-14 - The Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2006-08-21 - Easy Street Records - Queen Anne - Seattle, WA *2006-08-22 - Amoeba Music - San Francisco, CA *2006-09-16 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2006-09-19 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2006-09-20 - The Andy Warhol Museum - Pittsburgh, PA *2006-09-21 - The Union - Athens, OH *2006-09-24 - Pearl Street Clubroom - Northampton, MA *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-09-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-23 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2006-10-26 - The Opolis - Norman, OK *2006-10-31 - Spanish Moon - Baton Rouge, LA *2006-11-03 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2006-11-16 - The Daily Show 10th Anniversary - Irving Plaza - New York, NY *2006-12-02 - Pitzer College - Claremont, CA *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-01-03 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2007-01-05 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2007-03-01 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-10 - Steynberg Gallery - San Luis Obispo, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-03-14 - South by Southwest - Emo's - Austin, TX *2007-03-31 - Fritz's Corner @ Debaser - Stockholm, Sweden *2007-04-04 - Woody West @ Pusterviksbaren - Gothenburg, Sweden *2007-06-20 - Eff Cancer Benefit - Metro - Chicago, IL *2007-07-22 - Rhino Records - Claremont, CA *2007-09-22 - North Star Bar - Philadelphia, PA *2007-09-25 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2007-09-27 - Rex Theatre - Pittsburgh, PA *2007-09-30 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2007-11-05 - Belly Up - Aspen, CO *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2007-11-08 - Jackpot Saloon - Lawrence, KS *2007-11-10 - Biliken Club - St. Louis University - St. Louis, MO *2007-11-11 - Randy Bacon Studio & Gallery - Springfield, MO *2007-11-13 - Madhatter - Covington, KY *2007-11-14 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2007-12-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, Scotland *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-05 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-13 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2008-03-14 - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2008-03-15 - Middle East - Cambridge, MA *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2008-05-16 - Masonic Temple - Brooklyn, New York, NY *2008-09-14 - End of the Road Festival - Dorset, England *2008-10-14 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2008-10-20 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2008-12-09 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2008-12-10 - Billboard - Melbourne, Australia *2008-12-18 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2009-11-15 - Henry Fonda Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2009-11-21 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2010-04-16 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2010-06-02 - The Rickshaw Theatre - Vancouver, British Columbia *2010-06-15 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2011-07-29 - The Shelburne Museum - Shelburne, VT *2011-07-30 - Osheaga Festival - Montreal, Quebec *2011-07-31 - Papermill Island - Baldwinsville, NY *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2011-08-03 - Meijer Gardens - Grand Rapids, MI *2011-08-04 - Egyptian Room - Indianapolis, IN *2011-08-05 - Lollapalooza - Grand Park - Chicago, IL *2012-03-24 - Merkin Concert Hall - New York, NY *2012-04-19 - Benefit to Defeat Amendment One - Motorco - Durham, NC *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-05-01 - The Bakery - Perth, Australia *2012-10-10 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2012-10-14 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-20 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2012-10-27 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2012-11-30 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-12-04 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2013-06-04 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts - York, PA *2013-06-05 - Maxwell's - Hoboken, NJ *2013-06-07 - Center Church on the Green - New Haven, CT *2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2013-06-11 - Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead - Munhall, PA *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-16 - Space - Evanston, IL *2013-06-17 - Lincoln Hall - Chicago, IL *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO *2013-06-22 - The Bottletree - Birmingham, AL *2013-06-23 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2013-06-26 - The Charleston Pourhouse - Charleston, SC *2013-06-27 - New Brooklyn Tavern - West Columbia, SC *2013-06-28 - The Soapbox - Wilmington, NC *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2013-10-10 - Arches - Glasgow, Scotland *2013-10-13 - People's Place - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2013-10-14 - Luxor - Cologne, Germany *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France *2013-10-19 - Caprichos de Apolo - Barcelona, Spain *2014-04-20 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2014-06-07 - Kilby Court - Salt Lake City, UT *2014-06-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2014-06-18 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2014-06-22 - The Mohawk - Austin, TX *2015-09-12 - Maximum Ames Festival - First United Methodist Church - Ames, IA *2016-04-14 - Covenant Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2016-04-17 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-07-22 - Subterranean - Chicago, IL *2016-09-18 - Rams Head Live - Baltimore, MD *2017-10-09 - Glasgow Art School - Glasgow, Scotland *2017-10-11 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2018-05-29 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-05-30 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2018-11-15 - Ars Cameralis Festival - Kinoteatr Rialto - Katowice, Poland *2019-09-28 - City Winery - Philadelphia, PA Videos of this Song *2006-08-22 - Amoeba Music - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-14 - South by Southwest - Emo's - Austin, TX *2007-07-22 - Rhino Records - Claremont, CA *2007-11-06 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2007-11-11 - Randy Bacon Studio & Gallery - Springfield, MO *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2009-02-05 - Thursday Concert - Ships and Dip V *2009-11-21 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-08-02 - House of Blues - Cleveland, OH *2011-08-05 - Lollapalooza - Grand Park - Chicago, IL *2012-10-20 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2013-06-16 - Space - Evanston, IL *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA Category:Get Lonely songs Category:Video